Hobo Bros
|-|Channel= ''Hobo Bros ''is the name of SMG4's newer gaming channel. It features Luke and his brother, Kevin, as they play some random games, mostly from Nintendo. This channel replaced his older gaming channel "SMG4 Gaming" (formerly known as "SMG4's Second Channel"). This channel features games from a variety of game consoles, as well as computer games. In addition, there are also reaction videos, where Luke and Kevin will react to a series of memes, fan videos, and other content found on YouTube. Right now, reaction videos are things they do very frequently. Along with SMG4, Hobo Bros is a member of the YouTube group Minus World, which also includes DPadGamer, Nintendrew, TetraBitGaming, Nathaniel Bandy, Nicobbq, SimpleFlips, SwankyBox, and Charriii5. Hobo Bros Series Hobo Bros has three major series that appear on the channel. This does not include any video game series. Hobo Theatre Hobo Theatre revolves around the world of Garry's Mod (GMod for short). Typically, Kevin and Luke create stories using the said program, which usually turns out weird. Only ragdolls are used in this series. The first episode of this series aired on December 3, 2016. Hobo Amigos Hobo Amigos functions exactly like the regular Hobo Bros program, but two new members are added into the mix. The two new members are Martin and Harry, both who are the editors for SMG4 and Hobo Bros. The first episode of this series aired on July 3, 2017, with a gameplay of Mario Party 10. On April 30, 2018, Luke announced the end of the series because of Harry's departure. It was briefly revived upon Martin's departure on February 19, 2019. Hobo Pod Hobo Pod is a radio-like station. In this series, Kevin and Luke discuss various topics, both random and important. This series is very rare, with only five episodes as of February 2018. Trivia * In 2016, the channel only had a few videos, but it quickly obtained over 34,000 subscribers. This may be due to the promotion from SMG4's main channel. *On July 15, 2017, Hobo Bros celebrated 100,000 subscribers with a skit called Super Hobo Bros. **The bloopers of the same video was released on the same day. *Hobo Theater might have been based on SMG4 Theatre: Mr. Joey goes to the theatre. *SMG4 and Kevin wearing beards on the title screen and outro may be a reference to Old Man Hobo, who also wears a beard himself. *During the first year of operation, Hobo Bros has a schedule that would let viewers know which video to expect on a certain day. Beginning in 2018, however, the schedule was abolished. External Links *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5ywBAXO4F4CoJGlfVIg9kw *http://hobo-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Hobo_Bros_Wiki |-|Gallery= Hobo_Bros.png|The official title screen of Hobo Bros Christmas Hobo Bros.png|The Hobo Bros title screen used during December Hobo_Theatre.png|The title screen for Hobo Theatre Hobo Theater (2).png|The Hobo Theatre Title Screen before the microphone damages the screen Hobo Amigos (2).png|The title screen for Hobo Amigos Hobo pod.png|The Title screen for Hobo Pod Watch some more hobo bros.jpg|End card of Hobo Bros Watch some more hobo bros christmas.jpg|Christmas version of end card Watch some more hobo theater.jpg|End card of Hobo Theatre Watch some more hobo amigos.jpg|End card of Hobo Amigos Watch some more hobo pod.jpg|End card of Hobo Pod